


The Shirt From Lakewood Plaza Chicken Fair 201X

by Tadamochi



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fink is around there somewhere, Kinda crack-ish I guess??, M/M, Mutual but you don't really see the other side, Pining, SIRIUS BIZNEZ, Sharing Clothes, Venomous makes up Totally Valid excuses to get the bae's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadamochi/pseuds/Tadamochi
Summary: Professor Venomous has to stay at Lord Boxman's place for the night. This wasn't included in the bio engineer's plans, so he has no clothes to sleep in. Boxman helps him with that.





	The Shirt From Lakewood Plaza Chicken Fair 201X

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KamiOkoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiOkoy/gifts), [YariChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YariChan/gifts).



> For Zane's thirst and also for Yara's thirst 'cause she complained I didn't dedicate it to her too. I wrote it for them and they liked it so yeah why not keep it here too.

_Business_. Yeah, that was totally the reason why they were here. Well, Professor Venomous /had/ actually spent the whole evening talking about such matters. He had managed to do so while keeping an eye on the restless Fink, who after a few hours had given up on trying to stop his boss from getting too friendly with Boxman.

 _He really_ is _interested in my robots after all_ , Boxman thought when he was left alone in the room for a moment. Like, he saw Venomous doing that thing with his face, that expression of his that almost resembled a cat’s face. That had to mean he was enjoying his time with him, yeah! Surely it was also thanks to the fact that he didn’t burn any food this time.

“Fink is asleep.” Venomous said, his voice sounded tired and his footsteps were slow. Boxman was so deep in his own thoughts that he hadn’t heard him coming back, so he was startled by his sudden return.

“Ah! Yes, yes I hope she found the guest room comfortable.”

“She argued that she wasn’t sleepy.” He explained “While yawning, not a very convincing argument, but she’s sleeping now.”

“Likes to put a fight, huh? My robots do that too when they have low battery and refuse to charge.” Boxman sighed. Well, at least they had that in common, having minions that were pretty much their kids.

“Just like children… She’s not very good at letting me pay attention to others.”

Venomous eyed the papers spread all over the table they had been sitting on all evening. They had made progress, even with Fink hovering over them and demanding the professor’s attention every five minutes. The most time she managed to stay quiet was when she entertained herself by braiding Venomous’ hair in a few tiny braids, which he still had. But there was still much more to be done, their plans to combine their respective fields of study were more complicated than they anticipated. The idea was to keep going after Fink was asleep, but the break they took sort of killed the villainous scheming mood.

Boxman glanced at the clock and realized it was pretty late now. 

“Maybe we should continue another day?” Boxman said, though he wished they could spend more time together. 

They were tired, both of them knew it. It would be ridiculous to deny it. While talking over papers and such it had been unnoticeable. Now they could see it in their eyes, their voices and their slow movements.

“No.” Venomous answered firmly. “Going back to my place would only slow things down too much. It’s better if I stay tonight and continue in the morning.”

 _That_ was one thing Boxman wasn’t prepared for. He had prepared snacks, comfortable chairs for their backs, even entertainment for Venomous’ minion, entertainment that had completely failed, but he was not prepared for unexpected _I’m-Gonna-Stay-Tonight_ s. His mind raced just like the first time Venomous came over for business. Surely he could prepare another guest room in no time, right? He could be fast when he wanted, ye—

“Any bed or couch will do.” Venomous said, as if he had guessed what was going on in Boxman’s mind. “I won’t get much sleep anyway.” He added. “Do you have anything I can change into? These clothes are a pain to sleep in.”

“YessureIhavesomeshirtsI’llgetyouone—“ Boxman blurted without even thinking at all, _shit_. “What I meant to say was— Uh… I’ll be right back!”

\-------

Boxman was back in no time, he even stopped to check for other guest rooms ready to be used before returning. He grabbed an old t-shirt as fast as he could then returned to where Venomous was waiting. It didn’t occur to him that he should have at least checked which shirt he picked. Anyway, too late now.

Venomous had busied himself organizing the mess over the table as best as he could. It was nearly impossible, but at least he had organized it in piles. That was enough, since it would be all over the place again in the morning.

“Here! It may be too big, but it’s clean.”

“That will do.”

“Perfect! I will guide you to your room; it’s the one next to Fink’s.”

\-------

Venomous took the t-shirt from his hands, and then stared blankly at Boxman for a few seconds. He had to clear his voice very loudly to make Boxman understand.

“At least turn around.”

Boxman decided it was a good time to distract himself by counting the cracks on the wall, so he did as he was told. There were way too many, he should tell the ki—the robots to stop being so careless.

“Chicken… Fair?” Venomous asked, visibly confused by the words printed on the t-shirt. It snapped the shorter man out of his thoughts.

Boxman turned to face him again. Turns out picking the first shirt he found wasn’t the best idea, what a shocker. He felt embarrassed. What kind of big bad villain goes to damn chicken fairs? Why did he decide it was a good idea back then?

_Oh no, did I really give him that one?_ He thought _Quick, say something to make it not awkward!_

“That’s where I got _this_ hand.” he laughed, raising his left ‘hand’.

“Oh, is it?” The professor closed the distance between them to take his hand delicately and examine it for a moment, deep interest in his eyes. “Fascinating.”

Boxman’s cheeks turned a faint shade of pink. Why? He was a grown man who shouldn’t be blushing just because his crush and business partner was holding his hand. _Ridiculous_.

“Ha... hah, i-it was a joke!” He squawked, visibly nervous.

“I see. It’s still an interesting feature of your body.” He said, mindlessly rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb before releasing it. “Unique.”

He wanted to ask _Really?_ and say a bunch of other stuff that would haunt him for the rest of his days with embarrassment. Instead, he scolded himself. _He’s a bio engineer, of course he’s interested in that stuff, dumbass. You don’t know each other that much yet_ , said the little voice in his head.

“What were you even doing in a ‘Chicken Fair’ to begin with?” Venomous asked, tugging at the collar of the t-shirt, which was slightly slipping off his shoulder.

“You know… Eggs, staring at chicken, running away from baby chickens who thought I was their mother. That kind of stuff.”

At that, Venomous chuckled. “Sounds entertaining.” He said, and then he stared into the wall for a few seconds, lost in thought. “Maybe I should consider experimenting with chicken-like creatures next.” He sounded actually serious about it.

“Robot chickens?”

“Maybe, but that’s for tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow, then.”

“Sleep as much as you can, it will be a long day.” Venomous said before closing the door of the room slowly, leaving Boxman outside. “I’ll… call you if anything happens. See you in the morning.”

And with that, Boxman was left alone with his own loud thoughts to spend a night of little sleep and a lot of playing what had happened in that room in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> This was me pretty much experimenting with these two because why not. I needed to get used to writing them ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ My first language isn't English yadda yadda you know the drill.
> 
> Thnx to Manuel's Spoopy Summer Vacation Story for making this possible. None of this would have happened if I hadn't promised Zane I'd write this if he died at the end of the story.


End file.
